powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose
Synopsis When Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gill takes over the operations for the conquest of the Earth, he sends Imperial Guard Zatsuriku to take out the Gokaigers, and Ahim plans on destroying him herself as he is the one who destroyed her homeworld and parents. Plot On the GokaiGalleon, Gai and Joe were tossing a ball to each other out of boredom, with Ahim sweeping, Don cooking up lunch, Marvelous sleeping in his chair, and Luka just looking bored. While they're tossing the ball around, the boys were talking about the Greater Powers, but Joe's last throw was too wide, it heading for Ahim. However, the pink Gokaiger used the broom as a bat, sending the ball richoceting around the room, hitting Navi's head, Marvelous' face, barely grazing Luka as she nonchalantly leaned her head, and Don in the face, who had just came out with lunch, making him drop the tray. Gai, Joe, and Ahim quickly ran out for a grocery run, just as an irritated Marvelous got up. On the Gigant Horse meanwhile, the now leader-less bridge were wondering what their next course should be. Damaras had already contacted the Imperial Guard, but he hasn't heard a word from then, and neither had Insarn. Suddenly, they receive an unexpected visit from the Zangyack Imperial Fleet, as the original fleet was blasted out of space as the Imperial Fleet arrived from out of hyperspace. Stunned by the turn of events, the back of Warz's chair and the chair itself folded away, as the Zangyack Emperor Ackdos Gill arrives to the bridge, two Dogormin by his side. As news of his son's death has reached him, Ackdos has decided to assume command while having his Imperial Guards take Damaras to the brig for failing in his mission as he then sends the Imperial Guard Zatsurig to avenge his son. Back on Earth, after getting their groceries, the Gokaigers sees the Imperial Fleet bombard the city. Ahim then sees Zatsurig and attacks him without warning. Astonished, the two quickly attempt to join the fight before all three are defeated and Zatsurig leaves to take a drink. Later on the Gokai Galleon, Joe and Gai tell what happened as Doc advises they go into hiding. This notion causes Ahim to remember destruction of her home planet Famille and her parents' deaths at the hands of Zatsurig. Knowing what she must do, and grateful for what the Gokaigers have done for her, Ahim decides to leave the Gokai Galleon in the dead of night to avenge her parents' death. However, the others expect that Ahim would leave and explain to her that she is going out on what is effectively a suicide mission. As she breaks down in tears, Captain Marvelous reminds Ahim of when she joined the Gokai Galleon crew and how she wished to give hope to the other survivors of planet Famille while telling her that they will be there for her. The next day, the Gokaigers face Zatsurig with Ahim leading the attack as the Imperial Guard overpowers them with his ever-random powers. Changing plans once everyone realizes Zatsurig's method of attack, the others hold him off so Ahim can take the Imperial Guard's eye out as that controls his powers. From there, Ahim uses the Go-on Wings Ranger Keys with Gai, followed by the Goraiger Keys with Don, before transforming into Gosei Pink alongside Luka as Gosei Yellow, Deka Swan with Joe becoming Deka Master, and finally Princess Shinken Red with Marvelous as Shinken Red. She then uses the Gokai Galleon Buster to finish Zatsurigu off. Zatsurigu is then enlarged as GouJyuJin holds him off so Gokaioh can summon Machalcon and form Kanzen Gokaioh to destroy the Imperial Guard. Later, the crew takes a breather as Ahim thanks them for helping her avenge her planet's destruction. Gai commented on why Marvelous allowed this, getting the Captain to put the Earthling in a chokehold. Back on the Gigant Horse, Damaras is livid in the brig as he awaits whatever punishment is in store for him. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun'ya Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Something I Don't Want to Lose: **GokaiRed - ShinkenRed **GokaiBlue - DekaMaster **GokaiYellow - GoseiYellow **GokaiGreen - KabutoRaiger **GokaiPink - Go-On Silver, KuwagaRaiger, GoseiPink,DekaSwan, Princess ShinkenRed **GokaiSilver - Gold Mode, Go-On Gold Trivia *This is the first episode that someone other then Marvelous uses the GokaiGalleon Buster. In this case, Ahim. *With this episode, Gai has transformed into all 14 of his male counterparts at least once. *This episode accomplishes what the Shinkenger series never did: featuring both ShinkenReds at the same time. *Ahim using the Princess ShinkenRed key is ironic due to the fact that she was once the princess of her destroyed homeworld of Famille. *DekaSwan has now officially appeared more on Gokaiger than she did in her own series. *It's revealed that many of Ahim's people managed to escape the Zangyack attack. External links *Episode 41 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes